Guest 1337
The Last Guest is the main character of the movie. The Last Guest - A Sad Roblox Movie Once the last guest went fishing, his father took care of him to move into a new school as a guest. The Last Guest hates bullies at his school once he just came. At the park he had fun until evening. Until The Bacon General shot both of his parents dead at the park. After his parents died he woke in the orphanage. Daisy appeared to be his first friend that time she met The Last Guest. Daisy and The Last Guest then went to the park that morning. At the park, Daisy has been bullied. The Last Guest tried to help but they kicked him in the eye. Then Matt appeared and beaten the bullies. Mattdecided to become The Last Guest's friend too. So then after it started raining they decided to play at the orphanage with The Last Guest. After they played for a few weeks, Matt warned them to hide that The Bacon General was trying to capture them. But until The Bacon General failed capturing them, a soldier outside asked him if he can join the Roblox army one day. After the day, The Last Guest got married with Daisy and he spent time with her playing. Until he heard the news he decided to join the Roblox army with Matt. After they joined, The Last Guest got bullied again so he wanted to stop them bullying by kicking them down. Then Matt and The Last Guest started the war. Then Matt got shot by the bacon soldiers, The Last Guest decided to never give up and he went for his own risk. He defeated most of the army and he created an explosion that killed The Bacon General. The Last Guest 2 (The Prodigy) Once Jez saved The Last Guest from the explosion, he brought him into the surgery for help from Zara's dad. Then Zara's dad noticed that The Last Guest was still alive that time. The Last Guest 3 (The Uprising) The time that the bacon soldiers told The Bacon Colonel that The Last Guest killed The Bacon General from the explosion he created, He started searching for The Last Guest and Jez near the surgery. The Last Guest was lucky he got hidden in the basement from The Bacon Colonel noticing. The time that the bacon soldiers told The Bacon Colonel that The Last Guest killed The Bacon General from the explosion he created, He started searching for The Last Guest and Jez near the surgery. The Last Guest was lucky he got hidden in the basement from The Bacon Colonel noticing. The Last Guest (The Great War) After the War siren activated, The Last Guest and Jez went to save the guests because the prison was lightly guarded. So then he saved them all and brought reinforcements for The Great War. After the war started Rose once saved The Last Guest by a bullet. The Bacon Colonel went up the hill until The Last Guest and Jez killed The Bacon Colonel. Then the Bacon Army surrendered, Roblox was saved. The next year there was lots of guests, so then the world is back to normal by The Last Guest. Category:Characters Category:Heros Category:The Last Guest Characters Category:The Last Guest Category:Top Trending For Games Category:Male Characters